


stay

by funkylilwriter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is soft, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, So Much Softness, Softness, That's it, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: lazy morning with the boyfriendssoft kissesthanks for coming to my tedtalk





	stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/gifts).



> UWUWUWUWUWUWU ILY

Sunlight had made his hair and skin warm. It tore through his eyelids, making it impossible to keep his eyes closed, to continue sleeping.

Myungjun didn't want to open his eyes. It meant returning to reality, remembering responsibilities and, eventually, leaving Moonbin's arms. Myungjun clung onto the remains of his dream, trying to stay blissfully unaware.

But sunlight tore through his eyelids and he had to open his eyes.

And with that he was helplessly awake. But Bin wasn't, and Myungjun wasn’t going to let his restlessness awake him. Slowly, carefully and gently, Myungjun moved. He slipped out of Bin’s hold and sneaked off to make a quick trip to the bathroom.

When he returned to the bedroom, Myungjun started looking around for his clothes. He’d checked up on Bin, and he’d thought that the younger was still asleep. However, before Myungjun even got to take a look around, he heard sheets rustling, and then Bin’s voice,

“Babe…”

Myungjun went over. Bin was looking at the elder with his tired eyes and a small, dazed smile on his face. He reached out and Myungjun slid back into his embrace, ending up partly on Bin’s lap.

Bin was thoroughly enjoying the sight of Myungjun’s bare thighs, hardly covered by Bin’s t-shirt he’d given the elder to sleep in. The shirt slipped off Myungjun’s shoulder, a perfect invitation for Bin to kiss his neck and collarbones.

But Myungjun simply wouldn’t settle. “Binnie… I have to get dressed…”

“ _Noooo_ ,” Bin whined, squeezing Myungjun closer. “You’re already dressed, aren’t you?”

That was technically true, but Bin clearly knew that that isn’t what Myungjun meant. After all Bin was the one who got the most out of Myungjun staying in his t-shirt only—even now he was enjoying himself squishing Myungjun’s thigh.

“Yeah—But I need _my own_ clothes, cause I need to go—” Myungjun was stubborn. But truth was, he didn’t really want to leave. He liked being held, he loved Bin’s hands on him.

“Why? Do you have somewhere to be?” Bin persisted, nipping at Myungjun’s collarbone.

The elder sighed. “I—no, but I have to go home, I need a shower—There are things to be done around the house…”

This was the problem with spontaneous hook-ups/sleepovers. Myungjun didn’t mind spending lots of time with his boyfriend, a whole day even, but when it was unplanned like this… One has the need to go home, make sure things were in order.

“Nonsense,” Bin dismissed, “You can shower here, you have clothes here. Your chores can wait. C’mon, it’s Saturday. Indulge yourself _a little_.”

Myungjun sighed once again, he was starting to give in. After all, he did happen to have his laptop with him, which was convenient in case he wanted to work without leaving Bin.

Not yet fully convinced, Myungjun pressed his lips together. “I don’t know…”

Pouting, Bin slipped his hand between Myungjun’s thighs for the extra softness, and muttered, “We wouldn’t be having these problems if we lived together.”

Myungjun closed his eyes, enjoying Bin’s gentle touches, and quite frankly a bit distracted by them. He leaned back into Bin as if he were a pillow. “Are you suggesting something, Binnie?”

“It’s just a thought,” he said warily.

Myungjun started to wiggle, with the goal to turn around and face Bin. When he finally managed, he saw that Bin was still pouting, but now also avoiding Myungjun’s gaze.

“I’ll stay today,” he said softly. When Bin still didn’t want to look at him, Myungjun placed his cold palm on the younger’s neck, which resulted in him hissing and jolting.

Myungjun burst out laughing.

“You ass!” Bin accused, shoulders tense and raised as if to shield his neck.

Myungjun held out his hands for Bin to take and warm up.

“I’d love to move in with you,” Myungjun then said.

Bin’s gaze was plastered to their hands, but Myungjun saw him smile.

“We’ll talk about it,” Myungjun added. “But I love the idea.”

Bin let go of Myungjun’s hands and instead cupped his cheeks. Myungjun felt the remains of coolness on Bin’s palms, that Myungjun’s own hands had left there.

Just this touch alone, the gentle squish of his cheeks due to Bin holding them, was enough to initiate Myungjun’s melting.

Bin leaned in, slowly. If he didn’t know any better, if he didn’t know that Bin’s taking his time was merely a result of the care with which he treated Myungjun, he would think that Bin was teasing.

Before their lips even touched Myungjun’s heart tightened with excitement that got released and dispersed once Bin finally kissed him. It was the lazy, slow, gentle and hazy kind of kiss that didn’t lead to anything but an intense feeling of fluttering happiness.


End file.
